There are circumstances under which it would be beneficial to transfer electric power and data between a non-rotating body and a rotating body. For example, if the rotating body includes electronic devices that require electric power for operation, it may be beneficial to transfer electric power from a non-rotating body coupled to an electric power source to the rotating body. In addition, if the electronic devices included in the rotating body generate data signals, it may be beneficial to transfer the data signals from the electronic devices associated with the rotating body to a non-rotating body. However, rotation of the rotating body may prevent the use of hard-wired connections between the rotating body and the non-rotating body.